Our Love Makes My Heart Skip A Beat
by I-listen-to-sugartits
Summary: AU teen Rizzles where Jane is in the police academy and Maura is pre-med. Balancing out her life has always come easy to Maura but now something is starting to take a toll not only on Jane and Maura's relationship but on Maura's health.


**so this is my first fanfic it wasn't originally going to be this story but this one came more natural to me anyway I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer I do not own rizzoli & isles and or it's characters **

* * *

Today was November 18th and It was Maura and Jane's weekly date night, because Maura was still at BCU and Jane was in the police academy they couldn't spend it together and opted for a FaceTime date."Jay what are you doing?" A seventeen year old Maura asked without looking up from her textbook.

" How do you always see me?" Looking up to see her girlfriend in a Boston Celtics pajama pants and an Adidas sports bra with her hair tied in a high ponytail Maura smiled before she spoke again. "Well, because I am human and our peripheral vision is best at determining motion rather than color or shape. Which is because the density of receptor cells on the retina is greatest at the center and lowest at the edges." Maura replied factually.

"Ohhhkay" Jane replied unable to comprehend what she was just told"aura just smiled and shook her head "Never mind, you never answered my question."

"I was just seeing if by thinking really hard would your brain be able to receive my thoughts"

"What were you thinking about? Maura was interupted by Jane's dramatic snoring.

"I was thinking about how bored I am, I was also thinking that this is the first time we have seen each others in three days and I get to see the crown of your head instead of seeing your beautiful face." Jane replied with a slight pout.

The younger woman instantly felt terrible for ignoring Jane on their "date" and could feel a headache coming on and the feeling of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jay it's just my finals are this week and I really need to focus." Maura rubbed her temples and sighed "I'm going to make some tea."

Jane just sat and watched through her small phone screen as her girlfriend got up to make her tea Jane just observed the girl she loved as she moved around the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a loose beige open neck knit sweater. Her honey blonde locks were tied back in a messy bun, her designer glasses shaped perfectly to the contours of her face were sitting comfortably on the bridge of her nose and not an ounce of make-up was on her face. This was the Maura that Jane loved so much, no one ever saw Maura like this and Jane always felt like she knew Maura better than anyone else because of it.

The way that you can tell she has freckles if you look long enough, the way she crosses her left leg under her right leg and leans on her right knee when she is getting worked up. Not one other person has the privilege of seeing Maura in this intimate of a setting and Jane Rizzoli is in absolute awe of how beautiful Maura looks compared to her when she is in comfortable clothing. Something seemed off tonight as the brunette was watching her girlfriend move about, Jane noticed how sluggish the blonde was moving today.

As Maura was on her tippy toes to get a box of tea Jane noticed a red patch of skin covering her girlfriends toned stomach.  
'it looks like that's from her being hunched over the desk for so long. Wait did I just say hunched, Maura Isles never hunches. She really must have a lot going.' She mentally chastised herself for adding stress on to Maura's already arduous life. 'I mean Jesus Christ Rizzoli the girl is 17 years old and a junior in what is practically an Ivy league college, your lucky she even has time for you, give her a break!'

Feeling sorry for her overworked girlfriend Jane spoke up "Babe I'm sorry if this is a bad time I'll call you back later"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Maura was making tea and just couldn't seem to focus. Every time she would look at the text on the tea box it would immediately blur and she would have to blink a few times to clear her vision. Finally deciding any tea was better than none she just put the water on and waited for it to boil. As she walked back over to the dining room table she heard Jane say she would call her back later if Maura needed time to study. The honey blonde shook her head no profusely as she closed 3 out of the 4 textbooks on her desk.

"No I'm so sorry Jay I told you to clear some time for us and here I am ruining it please forgive me" Maura finished on the brink of tears. Jane looked at Maura's eyes and saw heavy bags and dark circles under Maura's eyes recognizing the signs of oncoming tears Jane continued with a statement sure enough to make Maura feel better." Honey you're not ruining anything I want you to ace your exams just as much as I want to pass the academy so if you want to study tonight I will come over Sunday morning and we can watch movies all day and then have really hot sex after."

"Jane no you have family dinner Sunday, absolutely not!"

"So what I live with my family I see them everyday we barely have time together now a days." Maura thought for a second before the whistling of the kettle sounded through the room, she smiled apologetically at the brunette before standing up. "Fine but no sex in your mothe-"Standing up too quickly Maura's hands shot up to her temples and she sat back down . "Maur are you okay" the nineteen year old asked with worry consuming her face ."Yes I just seem to be suffering from cephalgia"

"And for people who aren't pre-med..." Jane said as she moved her hands in a circular "explain more" matter.

"headaches" she replied

"that's either the second one in 10 minutes or a 10 minute headache, baby are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Jane asked truly concerned.

The blonde looked at her iPad screen and saw the genuine worry on her girlfriend's face, it still to this day surprises her how Jane can be so tough but so soft at the same time and it makes her feel so loved, a feeling she isn't used to, that this Jane is reserved just for her.

"I'm fine it could be that my eyes are strained from all the various text sizes and lighting along with a digital screen causing my headaches, in that case just resting them for a while will do."

"Do you want me to tell my mom your sick she will let me take the car to come see you."

" No I strongly suggest not lying to you mother but I think I will take you up on your offer now though, how about you call me around 10:00. I think I will take a nap before I rewrite my notes again."

"Of course Maur I hope you feel better I will check up on you later I love you." They blew each other kisses and then sent text you later texts to each other.

Maura made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some warmth of the soothing liquid made Maura feel a little better which set her at ease. Now laying in her bed Maura checked the time on her phone, 8:37 pm, sighing she plugged in her phone, swallowed two pills and rested her head on the pillow. Feeling a little better and very exhausted the med student hoped and prayed she wouldn't get sick before her finals.

* * *

**wow and that's the first chapter should I continue? any reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
